


Kisses And Hearts Beating In Time

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)





	Kisses And Hearts Beating In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archerbias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerbias/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

If he's honest with himself, Niles doesn't quite know what to think where someone like Setsuna is concerned. Honestly, he's not even sure how the woman has survived to this point as he watches her get loose from yet another trap along the path that they'd been scouting together.

Honestly.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Niles crouched beside her and watched Setsuna rub her right ankle gently.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, Niles. I won't slow us down too badly," Setsuna answered as she looked up from her ankle with a smile.

That smile, her sweet little smile left his cold little heart feeling warm inside. And do flips whenever she aimed that smile in his direction.

Setsuna was far too beautiful and kind-hearted for someone as cold as himself. A small part of him wished that he could know what to think of her. 

Think of her with far more kinder words in his heart and mind.

"Then let's go. We shouldn't keep the others waiting for our field report," He says and helps her up, letting Setsuna lean against him while testing her weight on her injured ankle.

For now, Niles thought that he could try and pretend that he could ignore how it felt to have her leaning against his side.

*

There was something about Niles that Setsuna found she could no longer ignore. Something about the man that had become different to her mind lately.

Of late, he's been more kind to her than before it made things much nicer with him. It was interesting to see the small change in his behavior towards her.

It was rather nice.

Setsuna opened her eyes and quietly stared up at the white clouds high up in the sky. She knew a few details of his past; that his early life hadn't been the best before he had become Prince Leo's retainer.

She realized that she had come to think of him as more than just a friend and a comrade in battle or simple scouting missions. Setsuna wasn't sure when it happened, but her heart had opened to him at some point. 

The very thought of him made her heart beat quickly and feel warmer in parts that she hadn't known were cold with ice. She liked feeling that way.

Turning her head to the side, Setsuna considered the yellow flowers that she was laying next to him. She found herself wondering if he would even accept such a gift from her as she picked up one of the flowers, careful to not disturb the bees and butterflies around her as she brought the flower to her nose.

The sound of sparring caught her attention enough that she looked away from the flower in her hand to watch as Niles sparred nearby with one of his friends. Setsuna felt herself blush as he caught her watching and smiled at her. Feeling warm and giddy she smiled back at him as she watched him turn back to the sparring match.

She wondered what Lady Hinoka would say if she asked her for advice on the matters of love.

*

"I was thinking."

Niles watches Setsuna as she looks away from the clouds above them during a break between training with the others and looks at him with soft, questioning eyes.

"What about?" She asks him softly.

For a few moments, Niles watches her in silence and shifts his weight so that he's leaning towards her, but not quite looming over her. Over his shoulder, she can see some of the others watching them and trying not to look obvious about it.

"I was thinking about you... About our partnership. And how sometimes you manage to find trouble with your oblivious daydreaming. What might come after this adventure if any of us survive it." He pauses briefly, his lips pursing as though he doesn't know the right words. "And..."

"And?" Setsuna prompts gently and sits up slowly.

"And I was thinking we work well together as partners on and off the battlefield. I think we could be much greater together if we were together in a relationship. I also care very much about your wellbeing more than I have ever done for anyone else save my Prince. And I think you feel the same for me. So I just wanted to say that I love you." He stopped himself from continuing as his cheeks reddened and he looked at her.

Setsuna smiled softly and gently pulled him down towards her.

"I love you too, Niles. I've daydreamed about being with you."

She kisses him.


End file.
